Work space divider systems, which typically include partition systems that divide space into sub-spaces, are employed to assist collaborative activity, while also maintaining a level of privacy. In certain occupations, collaborative activity is essential for innovation. In many cases, especially large projects, such as programming projects that enlist dozens of individuals with varying assignments, which may include, design, coding, testing, quality control, marketing, sales and service, immediate face-to-face collaboration is difficult due to project members being physically separated. In most instances, teamwork requires one to walk distances or communicate over emails or text facilities, which are costly and inefficient. When groups of people need to interact, as between co-workers or supervisors, or other project team associates that involve disparate, but project related activities, there may be workspace arrangements vis-à-vis partitions, egress and ingress that can improve an individual's efficiencies, and creative contributions, and in some cases physical space arrangements act as a catalyst for the co-worker motivation and individual efficiencies.
Project managers are generally aware that there are times when they need privacy or personal space to perform certain employment and creative tasks. Other team members may desire privacy, or at times, degrees of privacy, to block out distractions. In other instances aside from the level of privacy a project manager or team may desire, he/she may also require a proximity to the individuals over whom they have supervisory responsibility and to their supervisory counterparts working on the other aspects of the same or similar projects. In this instance work spaces often must attempt to fulfill the multiple requirements of privacy, allowing workers to have their separate collaborative space, and yet offer proximity to one's immediate supervisor and others who may be more remotely related to a project.
What is needed is a workspace arrangement that optimizes a team member's focus on the assignments for which they are responsible, while allowing the member to interact with other team members and with members of other teams working on other aspects of the same or similar projects, while maximizing work flow and overall product development collaboration and efficiencies.